


I Bet You Say That To All The Guys

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Another oc of mine passing through Storybrooke...





	I Bet You Say That To All The Guys

Elana smirked when she caught the scent of Ruby and it was stronger than it normally was. The tigress sat down at her favorite booth in the corner of the diner. “The usual?” The waitress was right next to her table. 

 

“That was fast. Maybe I should tip you better today, Lucas.” Elana’s crooked smile made the wolf growl with pleasure. Ruby took a deep breath to keep her quiet. The day before the full moon took to the sky was the worst. 

 

“I wouldn’t say no…” said Ruby with a wink. 

 

Elana bit her lip. “What do you have in mind?” 

 

“Slow down, Kitty-cat. Order your food first. I won’t have you tip me on an empty stomach.” 

 

Elana chuckled. “Two fried eggs with a side of bacon.” 

 

“So your usual?” 

 

“Yes.” Ruby didn’t even write it down. 

 

“Helloooo Storybrooke!” He was tall, his jawline was an artist’s dream and his eyes were senior skip day blue. Unruly brown hair that was straight up boyband and a black silk shirt under a honking silver leather jacket. Ironed skinny jeans that made his ass pop completed the ridiculous that was this stranger. 

 

Elana let out a groan. “Oh gods…” 

 

His entire face lit up with a handsome grin when he heard Elana. “Babe!” 

 

“Hello, Dom.” She got up and he embraced her. 

 

“I came to visit.” 

 

“Clearly.” 

 

“Who’s your friend, Elana?” Ruby licked her lips as she studied him. Elana was a romp and a half but it had been so long since she had tasted new blood. 

 

He smirked as their eyes met. His lips brushed her hand delicately. “Prince Dominic Beast. And you are?” It was laughable how hungry he looked. Like he wouldn’t be easy prey. Silly,silly boy. 

 

“Ruby Lucas.” Her lashes fluttered and she saw him swallow when she touched his arm. 'Oh hello...Nice and lean. Hmm…'

“Okay...Well I guess you won’t be needing that tip.” Elana cut through the heat with her mild amusement. 

 

Dominic cleared his throat. “I..uh...When does your shift end Miss Lucas?” 

 

“Sundown.” said Ruby with her dark eyes burning through his clothes. 

 

“Excellent. I must go unpack. Elana?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

He kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

Elana smiled and the hawk-like eyes became soft. “Sure.” 

 

“Who is he?” Ruby asked when she brought Elana’s breakfast out. 

 

“That’s Dom.” 

 

“Well he’s definitely not yours.” Ruby sat down across from Elana. 

 

Elana rolled her eyes. “No. He’s not. What do you want to know, Ruby?” 

 

“Well I noticed how you looked at him. I got curious.” 

 

“He’s...he’s my best friend.” 

 

“Oh honey, that wasn’t just a friendly look.” 

 

“Well I never said it was, did I?” 

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

“He and I tend to be less than friendly to scratch an itch.” 

 

“There it is...So he won’t be broken tomorrow. Good to know.” 

 

“He’s sturdy for a human.” 

 

“Noted. You’re the best, Pussy-cat.” The lipstick stain on Elana’s cheek was extremely satisfying. 

 

“You’re a bitch, Ruby.” 

 

“And that’s why you love me.” Elana huffed in annoyance but didn’t deny it. 

 

******

Dom checked his watch and then heard heels on the pavement behind him. “Hey. You're early.” 

 

Ruby shrugged. “Ashley is covering my shift.” 

 

“Blonde waitress?” 

 

She raised an eyebrow before nodding. “How did you know?”

 

“Saw her when I went to the pharmacy to pick up mouthwash.” 

 

“Mouthwash, huh?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“I thought I smelled mint.” 

 

“You’re a werewolf.” 

 

“How did you jump to that conclusion?” 

 

“The scent of peppermint isn’t that strong. Full moon tonight...also this town isn’t your typical sleepy New England rest stop of quaint.” 

 

He was smarter than he looked. Then again, if Elana was involved maybe she should have expected as much. “A beauty with a brain. What a twist.” 

 

“Even if I wasn’t...would you care?” 

 

Suddenly, Ruby was in his arms, her warm breath on his neck and her hands gripping the collar of his leather jacket. Her smirk was deadly. Clearly it didn’t matter that it was a cold autumn night right outside the diner. “No. But now I’m more inclined to call you.”

 

Her kiss...oh man. It set him ablaze. She was starving and he was more than happy to appease the voracious appetite. “Fuck…” She laughed before taking his hand and dragging him to the alley. Buttons clattered onto the asphalt as she tore apart his shirt. “Ruby…” She snarled and he felt nails on his back. Legs wrapped around his waist and her uniform was now brown and maroon on the ground. The brick wall felt like nothing when he fell into her. It was insanity, his rational mind was screaming but he was deaf to all of it. She was all that mattered. The wolf. Her hunger was his gain. 

 

She was impressed. Stamina was hard to find in Storybrooke. Especially when all those who could probably keep up were tied down. He was louder than Elana. His grunts and moans practically made the wolf howl in victory. What perfect prey. Human but nearly kept up to her. He wasn’t afraid. He let her bloody him. His smile was that of a madman as she gripped his throat. What a gift. 

*****

He opened his eyes and she was pulling her boots on. How did they get to the inn? It was all a blur. Ow. Everything hurt. Her lips met his and she smiled. “Morning.” 

 

“You’re...you’re something else, Ruby.” 

 

“I could say the same thing about you, Dom.” 

 

“I get that a lot.” 

 

“No surprise there.” She ruffled his hair. “Get dressed. I’ll make you breakfast.” He got up and ignored the pain to grab her by the waist to kiss her. There was a flash of shyness in her eyes and her cheeks were slightly pink. “I..uh...I bought you a shirt to replace the old one.” It was a red flannel and it was hanging on the desk chair. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“You’re welcome. I really have to go. But I’ll see you?” 

 

“Absolutely.” Her smile made the room look a little bit sunnier than it had even after she left it.


End file.
